


Defining Pissy--The Epilogue

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Events after the training session of Defining Pissy.





	Defining Pissy--The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Unbetaed.  


* * *

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Jack was still having trouble processing the events of the day. Pissy Daniel is one thing but pissy ALPHA Daniel is quite another. If Daniel were to keep this up every system lord in the known universes would be running for cover! Who knew that deprived could lead to depraved. A quick glance at the passenger side of the jeep made Jack's cock twitch. Daniel was staring straight ahead with the tip of his index finger caught lightly between his teeth. He had a more than feral grin on his face and when he turned to look at Jack the glitter in his eyes spoke of sex. Down and dirty sex. Jack found he was having trouble controlling the shivers of anticipation. Damn! BDU's are supposed to be loose, allow for freedom of movement, his particular pair must be defective as he began to notice more and more how uncomfortably tight they had become. 

Daniel Jackson was well aware of the effect he was having on his lover. Daniel continued to grin as he formulated his next move. Timing was everything, wait for it, wait for it...there it is, the "covert" glance. Black Ops my ass! Okay O'Neill, here's act one. Daniel languidly brought his hands to clasp behind his neck, then, with agonizing slowness proceeded to run his hands slowly down the length of his body. As he passed his chest he took time to tease his nipples through the light cotton of his black t-shirt. He laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes as his hands continued their downward path. Grazing over his stomach Daniel proceeded to run his hands in slow circular motion over the tops and inner sides of his thighs. The coup de gras came as he gently massaged his growing erection through his pants. Before he could continue this delicious torment the jeep swerved suddenly with tires leaving the paved road and slipping onto the soft shoulder. Just as quickly the errant vehicle was brought back onto the blacktop. Daniel turned to look at Jack knowing what he would see even before it was visually confirmed. Jack's face was flushed and his breathing had become rapid and shallow. Daniel smiled and made to unhook his seatbelt as they pulled up in front of Jack's house. He got out of the jeep and walked leisurely up the sidewalk to the front door waiting for a very cranked up colonel to get his collective shit together enough to come inside with him.

Oh dear lord! The performance in the jeep was agonizing enough. Jack wasn't sure if he had the strength or endurance to take what Daniel had in mind tonight. He couldn't believe that he had almost run them off the road half a mile back. Daniel was without a doubt in very rare form today! The man had no shame and was pulling out all stops! Deep breath O'Neill, you're up for this (in more ways than one). Steadying himself with a couple of deep breaths Jack got out of the jeep and headed for the house. He had barely crossed the threshold when a hand snaked out from the right and grabbed his shirtfront. Jack found himself slammed against the wall and nose to nose with a leering archeologist. Not only was he nose to nose, he was also chest to chest and OH MOMMA groin to groin. Jack felt all of a sudden weak in the knees and somewhat grateful for Daniel's death grip on his shirt. It took a moment for him to realize that Daniel was talking to him.

"Jack, are you a good soldier?" asked Daniel in a distinctly smoky voice.

"Wha?" Came the distinctly confused reply.

"Are you a good soldier?"

Where the hell is he going with this? Well, guess there's only one way to find out. "Yes Daniel I am a good soldier".

"Good soldiers follow orders don't they Jack."

Okay, here we go, that was a statement not a question for clarification. What's next thought Jack. He didn't even have to wait 5 seconds before Daniel clued him in.

"Here are your orders Jack. I want you to march upstairs, get showered, and wait for me on the bed." Said Daniel as he kissed his way along Jack's neck.

Jack only had time to gasp out a "Yes sir" before Daniel abruptly released him and turned to walk toward the kitchen. He turned to go as Daniel's voice drifted over his shoulder.

"And Jack...don't bother with clothes."

Jack felt the southern regions of his anatomy burn with warmth that was rapidly spreading in all directions. Better make it a cold shower or he wouldn't even last to the bed he thought as he all but sprinted to the bathroom.

Ahhh! Definitely ready for action now. Jack ran the towel quickly once more over his body and stepped into the large bedroom. He had always liked his bedroom and not for reasons people think. It had provided him with a safe haven during turbulent times but had also been the scene of many life changing events for Jack most of them having to do with Daniel. He smiled as he thought back to their first time together. He had fretted for days trying to think of the best way to tell his best friend he was hopelessly in love with him. Jack had not been able to face Daniel that night, preferring instead to stand by the bed and look pensively out the window. The calm, cool, collected speech he had prepared had flown out the proverbial window and Jack was left to stutter some very disjointed mono- syllabic words, none of which made sense to either of them. Before he had been able to regroup his thoughts and just say it Jack had been thrown to the bed with a flying tackle that would have made the Pittsburgh Steelers defensive line proud. Daniel has then flipped him on his back with ease and attempted to extract his lungs through lip suction alone. That action was just a taste of what the amazing civilian member of SG 1 was capable of. The events that had unfolded earlier today were another. Ruefully smiling Jack could just imagine the conversation that was probably taking place between General Preston and his recruits. Jack sprawled across the bed and waited for Daniel. He had heard the second shower start as he had toweled off and was rather surprised that Daniel hadn't joined him in his. Speaking of Daniel, where the hell was he? He hadn't even completed that thought when Daniel sauntered into the bedroom eating ice cream from a large bowl. The fact that Daniel had not dried himself off after his shower was not lost on Jack. He knew he had not been wrong earlier when he summed Daniel up by thinking "dangerous when wet".

Daniel leaned lazily against the closed bedroom door glancing a Jack through the thick lashes of his lowered eyes. He brought the spoon of ice cream to his lips and slowly, ever so slowly wrapped his lips around the bowl of the spoon. Tongue swirling over the heavenly taste Daniel closed his eyes and sighed with sheer pleasure silently thanking Nora the coffee goddess for enabling mere humans to produce a mocha flavored ice cream. He would have to remember to make the appropriate offering to her when he had more time. Speaking of time, it was time for act two. Jack was looking decidedly sexy lying there watching him.

Jack was enjoying the view, but then again what was not to enjoy. He was lying on his bed watching a wet sexy Daniel make love to a spoon of ice cream with his tongue! How much more was he expected to take? Not much apparently because here he comes. Jack watched with a surreal fascination as Daniel carefully set the ice cream on the hope chest at the end of the bed. Daniel crawled with cat like grace up the length of Jack's body and captured Jack's mouth with his own. It doesn't get any better than this Jack thought. Oh how wrong he was. 

Daniel deepened his kiss all the while roaming his hand through Jack's hair and on his chest pausing every now and then to playfully tweak at Jack's sensitive nipples. He knew that was a hot spot for Jack and smiled through the kiss as he heard Jack groan. He broke the kiss and stared down at the chocolate brown eyes. Jack was never able to hide anything from Daniel. His eyes gave him away every time. Jack's eyes were telling Daniel he was ready for anything and Daniel had no intention of disappointing him. He licked and kissed his way down Jack's neck to his chest and the to his stomach. Light feathery kisses that had Jack reaching for him to draw him closer. Uh uh. Can't have that Colonel. "Hands down Jack!" barked Daniel, as he continued his path downward. He reached Jack's groin and took a moment to inhale the musky smell that was Jack. He blew lightly through the dark nest of curls surrounding Jack's eager erection. The sensation causing Jack to shudder and involuntarily thrust his hips toward Daniel. At least he was keeping his hands down Daniel observed as he watched them clutch at the sheets of the bed. Daniel eased onto his knees and reached for the bowl of ice cream taking a large spoonful into his mouth.

Jack was stunned. What's he doing? He's stopping? To eat? Oh for crying out loud. Jack was so busy grousing to himself in disbelief that he missed the predatory glance in Daniel's eyes as he swooped down on Jack's throbbing shaft. The combination of cold ice cream and Daniel's hot moist mouth brought Jack literally off the bed and sent him over the edge with the quickest and hardest orgasm he had ever experienced. The experience was truly mind blowing and Daniel continued to milk him of every drop Jack had to give. His heart was still pounding as Daniel released him and kissed his way back up to Jack's mouth. He had barely enough strength left to roll Daniel into a hug on top of him.

Daniel once again found himself looking down at those chocolate colored eyes. This time they were hazy and unfocused with the afterglow of sex. Daniel was definitely enjoying being in the drivers seat tonight. His hand snaked out to grab the bowl of melting ice cream intent on not letting any of it go to waste, it was mocha flavored after all. With the last mouthful Daniel kissed Jack passing on some of the delicious confection. Jack must have enjoyed the flavor as his tongue began searching Daniel's mouth and lips for lingering residue. Finding no more Jack groaned in disappointment. Daniel chuckled and reached into the bed side nightstand drawer.

Daniel's reaching for the lube surmised Jack as Daniel brought the red can into his line of sight. Red can?! Red can! Reddi Whip? I don't fucking believe this! The boy is seriously kinky tonight. Then again, some may consider this erotic rather than kinky. Erotic, kinky, he wasn't sure which fit but then again he wasn't given the time to mull over the finer details of either definition as Daniel was readying his trigger finger. Jack opened his mouth to ask Daniel what his intentions were with that can when he found his mouth filled with whipped cream followed by Daniel's long talented tongue. Jack wrestled the can away and commenced to adorn Daniel's nipples and navel with the stuff taking his sweet time licking and sucking it off. Who knew there were so many uses for whip cream?

Daniel was writhing with passion by the time Jack cleaned him of the whip cream. He opened eyes dark with lust and begged Jack to bring him to release. Jack fumbled for the nightstand this time bringing out the lube. Daniel watched as Jack quickly lubed his fingers and prepared him with excruciatingly slow strokes. He felt the tension build as Jack's long fingers grazed his prostate bringing him to the brink of orgasm before retreating to start the heavenly torture over again. He barely heard Jack's request.

"Are you ready Danny"?

Daniel was too far-gone to speak and nodded his consent as he fixed blue luminous eyes on his lover. Watching Jack as he entered him was a sight Daniel never tired of. Jack's face always took on a glowing quality at this stage of the game. A quality that only increased Daniel's desire even more. He surrendered himself to the waves of pleasure coursing through him as Jack's thrusts came harder and faster sending them both beyond the point of no return.

Jack floated back toward consciousness peeling sleep off in layers. He became aware of the night sounds of the house first. The sounds one only hear when all activities of the days have ceased. His next thought was to acknowledge the sleeping body pressed up against him. He opened his eyes to drink in the sleeping form. His lips curved in a smile as he was treated to the sight of his contented archeologist. Daniel was snuggled between Jack's arm and his side with his head resting on Jack's chest. His arm was flung over Jack's stomach possessively. He was a sticky mess but he was Jack's sticky mess. Pissy, wet, dangerous, erotic, or kinky, Daniel was his and he wasn't ever letting him go.


End file.
